


little darling (i feel that ice is slowly melting)

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Height Differences, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Jamie is in trouble. He’s been in Dallas, man, you’d think he’d be pretty fuckin' immune to hot teammates. The first time he walked into Conor Sheary in one of the back hallways of UPMC though, he’d known this was an situation on a whole other level.anonymous asked:IDC if this is weird but Big Rig and Shearsy, anything fluffy would be nice





	little darling (i feel that ice is slowly melting)

Jamie is in trouble. He’s been in Dallas, man, you’d think he’d be pretty fuckin immune to hot teammates. The first time he walked into Conor Sheary in one of the back hallways of UPMC though, he’d known this was an situation on a whole other level.

Shears only comes up to Jamie’s shoulder okay? And he’s got the prettiest fucking eyes Jamie’s ever seen. Big and kind of a dark grey-blue, fringed with thick, absolutely criminal lashes. Jamie has never been affected so much by a dude’s eyes before. Like, maybe a guy’s ass? Or his abs? Or his dick? But not his eyes. Or his laugh. Or the way he squints when he’s wearing contacts. Or his cute pictures on Instagram where he’s cuddling his tiny dogs. Or the idea that he’d fit so well into Jamie’s arms. Just, he could surround Shears. Keep him safe. Which, what? Dude’s a grown man. What the fuck.

The end result of all of this fuckery is that Jamie can’t talk around Shears. Just gets completely tongue tied like the big ox he is.

All he can do is protect him on the ice. It’s what he’s good at. It’s what he’s here for. And he does. It gives him wild, feral pleasure to flatten a guy after he’s tried shit with Shears.

And after one such occasion, Shears leans across Dumo on the bench to smile at Jamie. “Thanks, man,” he says, for having my back.”

“Sure,” Jamie says, and his voice cracks embarrassingly. He needs to get his shit together.

He thinks he’s resigned himself completely to burying his feelings by the time they have their fucking awesome shootout win over Columbus. They all go to a bar after, and it’s tight. Well, Sid and Geno spend most of the time making cow eyes at each other in the booth, but it’s cool. It’s like, Mom and Dad are getting along, or something. Jamie dances a little, but as per the usual feels a little too huge and awkward and takes a break by a big potted plant.

“-Murr, he’s just so..”

“Not this again, Shearsy.”

Oh shit, Murray and Sheary and right behind the plant. He really shouldn’t—

“So fucking big…” Shears sound…breathy.

“So you’’ve said,” says Murray, sounding amused and longsuffering.

“So big. You seen his hands, Murr?”

“How much have you had to drink, dude?”

Oh shit. Shears is in love with somebody already. Jamie feels his heart sink.

“Man when someone tries to take him out and he just…stands there?” Shears makes a noise probably meant to indicate objects ricocheting off each other. “Sooo hot.”

“You need to tell him, man,” Murray says. “Like, the guy is into you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

Who the fuck is making eyes at Shears, Jamie would like to know.

“He’s so quiet though,” Shears whines. “I don’t know what he’s thinking. And he hasn’t been on the team long enough to know, like, what his thing is…”

Wait, what?

Jamie blames the multiple jack and cokes he’s had for the idiotic decision to step out from behind the plant and up to Shears and Murray.

“Do you like me?” he blurts, because even this tiny scrap of hope is just—

Shears turns beet red. “I uh—”

“Because I do. I like so fucking much. I can’t even talk around you I like you so much.” Somewhere in their periphery Murray is snickering, but all Jamie can pay attention to is Shears— Conor’s—  luminous eyes, open wide in shock.

“Yeah,” Conor says, and that breathy tone is back in his voice. “Yeah I like you.”

Later Jamie finds out that yes, Conor does indeed fit perfectly into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Title is from "Here Comes The Sun" by the Beatles. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
